The Children
by Haruka Moon 19
Summary: After Saya's death Kai raises Diva's kids and watches them come to some startling realizations.


The Omoro:

Kai knew- from the very beginning he had known it would be like this. Both of his girls were different. Rika and Theresa were totally different personalities from each other. Rika as odd as it seemed was a lot like Saiya, interested in sports and athletic but gentle and kind. Theresa was very girl like and loved dolls and tea parties but as she grew older she had more of a temper.  
Along with these issues both girls stopped growing around age seventeen and although no one in town noticed that they weren't growing- Kai did. On top as that growing issue both of the girls were anemic and had to have blood transfusions so that they could survive. As long as they did that Kai hoped they would never realize what they were.  
Some days Kai felt like a great dad living in the image of his own father who had died to protect them. Others he felt like he was the worst dad in the world and as if it was impossible to care for his daughters. Today was one of those days, it didn't help that Kai wasn't getting any younger and that he was in his mid to late thirties.  
Maio opened the door to the small shack and bar that George opened in the past. She looked more mature in her mid-life and had a very conservative sense of fashion. Okinawa made her sweat through her suits a lot though. "I came with the van" she said in a sweet tone. Kai only had an old motorcycle and sadly he had to use Maio's company car when going places.

Outside:

"Coming" he said in a nice tone. Maio was as inpatient as ever and waited for him only for half a minute. Kai chased her out into the sunlight of Okinawa's summer day and into the real estate van. With a smile Maio started the car and took off at an alarming speed.  
"So Kai what have the girls been up to this time. I would help you raise them and be a mother figure if it wasn't for the fact that you won't let me. You know I always did say you should choose me..." She noticed that Kai was looking out the window and ignoring her. "Kai" she yelled slapping the dashboard.  
Kai shook his head and then realized that she had been talking to him. "Oh, it's nothing, Theresa got into a fight again over a boy. Apparently she hurt the other girl and is going to be suspended as a warning...another day with the girls as usual." He seemed to be bothered by the fact that every other week something went wrong.  
Maio felt the bump in the road as they headed on the bridge to the school. "Any word from Hagi" Maio asked. It was no secret that Hagi had survived the final attack but you could only spot him late at night near Saiya's crypt.  
Kai shook his head, "I don't think he knows when she'll awaken anyway. I guess we just have to wait and hope it's in our life time. Could be after I'm dead..." Somehow it made it feel as if Saiya was truly dead and not just asleep.  
Maio stopped the car outside the school and put it on brake. "You sure you don't want me to come with you" she offered.  
Kai opened the car door, "Thanks, but no thanks. I want them to have to deal with me and me alone. Have a good day."  
Maio watched as he closed the door and walked away. Something told her that he would need her help later so she switched her phone on before leaving.

School Offices:

After a few minutes with the principal Kai knew it was a bad day. The girl who had been attacked was busy yelling as she held a bandage on her hand. "First she pulled my hair and called me bad names. Then she started to slap me so I blocked it. She then took my hand and bit it. Who bites someone?" The principal looked to Theresa with wide eyes.  
Theresa smartly responded, "It was in the way and she might have hit me. I bit her and then stopped to leave. It was just a girl fight." She pressed hands on her slender hips and her long dark hair spilled over he shoulders.  
The Principal comforted the other girl and told her to go get a note so she could go home. The girl finally left with a sneer on her face and a disgusted look at Kai.  
Kai looked over at Theresa and then at the Principal with a confused glance. "I'm sorry for what my daughter did, these days I can't seem to control her." He sighed and looked at Theresa's smug face.  
The Principal nodded, "That's fine because after she comes back she gets one more chance to make it right. Something like this happens again and you will have to home school her." Kai watched as Theresa frowned realizing how much trouble she was in.  
Outside in the hall Kai and Theresa met with Rika who had just finished her practice. She was wearing sports clothing and had short cropped hair like Saiya. Kai blinked and then motioned for them to join him outside in the hot summer air.

Outside:

The bench outside of the school was tacky but it still made do for a spot to sit and talk. Kai looked between the girls that had no living parents and realized that he was trying to make them a home they could rely on. Suddenly it felt as if his dad was calling to him.  
"Girls I want you to know that I care for you more than anything and that you make me the luckiest man ever. I also need you to know that you have to try to become something in life. Not something that I want but what you want. The only thing I want is for you to fulfill your dreams because I know so many people who were never able to." He stopped their and faked a smile even though he was on a sad subject.  
The girls looked at him with wide eyes and he knew they were processing it. With a quick slap on his suit pants Kai stood up and looked them over with a smile. "What do you say we get ice cream on the way to the hospital?" The girls' intense looks turned to smiles that almost mirrored Riku's excitement.

Hospital:

Lisa scanned the results and then looked to Kai with a smile. "Theresa always has been a trouble maker. Maybe she'll end up being like you." Kai frowned scared of that thought.  
"I'm just afraid that the violence will grow. I don't know what she'll do next." Kai frowned and wondered how anyone could handle raising teens.  
Lisa smiled softly, "I think she learned her lesson. Now she needs some rest. Maybe you two should bond while she's out of school." Her suggestion seemed a bit hard to pull off.  
Kai sat down and watched Lisa's eyes open wide. "I think we have a problem" she said in a calm manner. Kai glanced at her in fear and waited for the elaboration.  
Lisa pointed to a spot on the chart and said in a rough tone. "I think she consumed foreign blood." Kai frowned as if not understanding. "When she bit the girl she must have in taken some of her blood. That process has started to open doors within her mind about who she is. Most likely that means before long she'll be confused."  
Kai bent forward and looked at the differences between Theresa's and Rika's scans. "How will this change anything? What will happen to her?" He wanted so many answers but Lisa could only answer a few.  
Lisa looked at her pad and said, "She'll crave human blood and want to get violent when upset. Most likely she will figure out what she is when she realizes she isn't growing older. Her craze for boys is a need for a Chevalier, an inner craving to give her sister a chance to reproduce...in other words Chiropteran teen years. I think Rika will experience the same things soon."  
Kai looked at her with a serious glance. "Do I tell them about all this or keep it a secret. I just wish Saiya was here to help." He looked confused and slammed a fist into the table.  
Just then David entered the room looking haggared and pretty old covered with salt and pepper hair. "Just do what your father would have done. He was a great man and an awesome father, just follow his example." He really seemed to think that would work. "If they need to know it's not because of some military plan but this time for their own lives and safety."  
Kai nodded and went to go check on his girls. He was worried that after all that the day had given them they were worried. He knew that soon he would have to tell them what they were; he also had to hope they didn't think he was crazy. Of course everyone eventually got told they were something they didn't understand, it was oddly human.

The Old Tomb:

That night Kai left Maio to babysit the girls while they rested. Rika had a match in track tomorrow and she needed to be well rested. Kai had told Theresa that they would spend some time bonding while she was out of school.  
In the cool night air Kai had come to pay his weekly visit to Saiya. He came here often to tell her how much he missed her and hope that one day he would find her looking back at him. Days like today made Kai miss her more than anything else in the world.  
To his surprise Kai found the shriveled and crying body of a girl with long black hair. Looking closer he saw Saiya glance up at him with scared eyes. He then remembered that when she awoke it would be as if the past never happened.  
Saiya looked at him with her deep red eyes and said, "I don't know where I am or who I am? How did I get here?" She looked confused and cried more.  
Kai smiled and offered a hand. "You're my sister and you got lost while looking around for something you lost. Let's go home."  
Saiya looked at herself and then at Kai wondering how she could be so much younger than him. She took his hand afraid of being alone and then let her carry her piggy back style down the stairs.  
In the moonlight Hagi watched them walk away and realized that a new stage in the story had just begun.


End file.
